Kolodion/Dialogue
Speaking to kolodion (If player does not have at least 60 magic) * Player: hello there * Player: what is this place? * kolodion: do not waste my time with trivial questions! * kolodion: i am the great kolodion, master of battle magic * kolodion: i have an arena to run * Player: can i enter? * kolodion: hah, a wizard of your level..don't be absurd (If player has 60 or higher magic) * Player: hello there * Player: what is this place? * kolodion: i am the great kolodion, master of battle magic ... * kolodion: ... and this is my battle arena * kolodion: top wizards travel from all over to fight here ** can i fight here? *** Player: can i fight here? *** kolodion: my arena is open to any high level wizard *** kolodion: but this is no game traveller, wizard fall in this arena.. *** kolodion: ..never to rise again, the strongest of mage's have been destroyed *** kolodion: but if you're sure you want in? *** yes indeedy **** (See below) *** no, i don't **** (See below) ** what's the point of that? *** Player: what's the point of that? *** kolodion: we learn how to use our magic to it fullest... *** kolodion: ..,how to channel forces of the cosmos into our world.. *** kolodion: ..,but mainly I just like blasting people into dust **** can i fight here? ***** (See above) **** that's barbaric ***** (See below) **that's barbaric *** Player: That's barbaric *** kolodion: nope, it's magic, but I know what you mean *** kolodion: so do you want to join us? **** yes indeedy ***** Player: yes indeedy ***** kolodion: good..good, you have a healthy sense of competition ***** kolodion: remember traveller in my arena hand to hand combat is useless ***** kolodion: strength will diminish as you enter the arena ***** kolodion: but the spells you can learn are amongst the most powerful in runescape ***** kolodion: before i can accept you in, we must duel ***** kolodion: you may not take armour or weapons into the arena ***** no weapons or armour are in the players inventory ****** ok let's fight ******* Player: ok let's fight ******* kolodion: I must check that you're up to scratch ******* Player: you don't need to worry about that ******* kolodion: not just any magician can enter traveller ******* kolodion: only the most powerful, the most feared ******* kolodion: before you use the power of this arena ******* kolodion: you must prove yourself against me ******* kolodion: now! ******no thanks *******(See below) ***** weapons or armour are in the players inventory ***** kolodion: you may not take armour or weapons into the arena ***** (You cannot enter the arena..) ***** (..while carrying weapons or armour) **** no, i don't ***** Player: no, i don't ***** kolodion: your loss After player has started the duel but has yet to kill first form *'Player:' ok let's fight *'kolodion:' I must check that you're up to scratch *'Player:' you don't need to worry about that * kolodion: not just any magician can enter traveller * kolodion: only the most powerful, the most feared * kolodion: before you use the power of this arena * kolodion: you must prove yourself against me *'kolodion:' now! *''(kolodion blasts you with his staff)'' After player has killed any form *'Player:' hi * kolodion: you return young conjurer.. * kolodion: ..you obviously have a taste for the darkside of magic * kolodion: let us continue with the battle...now *player has armour or weapons *''(You cannot enter the arena...)'' *''(...while carrying weapons or armour)'' The duel *''(kolodion blasts you with his staff)'' *attack saying *''(kolodion slumps to the floor..)'' *''(..his body begins to grow and he changes form)'' *''(He becomes an intimidating ogre)'' *''(kolodion blasts you with his staff)'' *''(kolodion slumps to the floor once more..)'' *''(..but again his body begins to grow and he changes form)'' *''(He becomes an enormous spider)'' *''(kolodion blasts you again)'' *''(kolodion again slumps to the floor..)'' *''(..but again his body begins to grow as he changes form)'' *''(He becomes an ethereal being)'' *''(kolodion blasts you again)'' *''(kolodion again slumps to the floor..motionless)'' *''(..but again his body begins to grow as he changes form)'' *''(...larger this time)'' *''(He becomes a vicious demon)'' *''(kolodion blasts you again)'' *''(kolodion again slumps to the floor..motionless)'' *''(..he slowly rises to his feet in his true form)'' *'Kolodion:' "well done young adventurer" *'Kolodion:' "you truly are a worthy battle mage" *''(kolodion teleports you to his cave)'' *'Player:' what now kolodion? how can i learn some of those spells? *'Kolodion:' these spells are gifts from the gods *'Kolodion:' first you must choose which god... *'Kolodion:' ...you will represent in the mage arena *'Player:' cool *'Kolodion:' step into the magic pool, it will carry you to the chamber *'Player:' the chamber? *'Kolodion:' there you must decide your loyalty *'Player:' ok kolodion, thanks for the battle *'Kolodion:' remember young mage, you must use the spells... *'Kolodion:' ...many times in the arena before you can use them outside *'Player:' no problem Various attack sayings * Klondike: feel the power of the elements *''(you are hit by a lightning bolt)'' ---- *'Kolodion:' aaarrgghhh ---- *'Kolodion:' the bigger the better ---- *'Kolodion:' roooaar *'Kolodion:' claws grab you from below ---- *'Kolodion:' die you foolish mortal ---- *'Kolodion:' burn fool ....burn *''(you burst into flames)'' Post Mage Arena mini-quest Before player steps into the Magical pool * Player: hello kolodion *'Kolodion:' hello young mage.. you're a tough one you * Player: what now? *'Kolodion:' step into the magic pool, it will take you to the chamber *'Kolodion:' there you must decide which god you'll represent in the arena * Player: ok .. thanks kolodion *'Kolodion:' that's what i'm here for After player has chosen a God *'Player:' hello kolodion *'Kolodion:' hey there, how are you?, enjoying the bloodshed? *'Player:' it's not bad, i've seen worse **I think i've have enough for now *** Player: i think i've had enough for now ***'Kolodion:' shame, you're a good battle mage ***'Kolodion:' hope to see you soon **how can i use my new spells outside of the arena? *** Player: how can i use my new spells outside of the arena? *** kolodion: experience my friend, experience ***'Kolodion:' once you've used the spell enough times in the arena... ***'Kolodion:' ...you'll be able to use them in the rest of runescape *** Player: good stuff ***'Kolodion:' not so good for the citizens, they won't stand a chance *** Player: how am i doing so far? *** kolodion: you still need to train with the strike spell... *** kolodion: ...inside the arena before you can use it outside *** kolodion: you still need to train with the claw spell... *** kolodion: ...inside the arena before you can use it outside *** kolodion: you still need to train with the flame spell... *** kolodion: ...inside the arena before you can use it outside After player has trained on all staffs * Player: how can i use my new spells outside of the arena? * kolodion: experience my friend, experience *'Kolodion:' once you've used the spell enough times in the arena... *'Kolodion:' ...you'll be able to use them in the rest of runescape * Player: good stuff *'Kolodion:' not so good for the citizens, they won't stand a chance * Player: how am i doing so far? *'Kolodion:' you're fully trained to use the strike spell anywhere *'Kolodion:' you're fully trained to use the claw spell anywhere *'Kolodion:' you're fully trained to use the flame spell anywhere Category:Mage Arena